How Jigsaw Killed Davy Kendrick
by Jack797
Summary: This is just a Jigsaw trap I joked with a friend about on Twitter. Honestly, it was too good an idea for a fanfic to pass up! (Davy Kendrick is an OC)


_So, I made a joke with a friend on Twitter for a Jigsaw trap and decided: "You know what? That's funny/fucked-up enough for me to actually try writing!" - and here we are!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saw or Jigsaw. It is my favorite horror franchise though!**

* * *

I woke on a table, strapped down to it by my wrists and my ankles. It was also a bit cold inside this room. I blinked... Wait. No, I didn't? What the fuck happened to my eyelids!?

I saw a TV screen turn on in front of me. That made it bright enough to see I was butt naked in this room with what looked like a fan rotating somewhat above my body. There were TV screens all around the room, but only one was on. It had an old man on the screen.

_"Hello, David," _the man said _(God-fucking-damn it. I __loathe__ being called David! It's Davy, you piece of shit!). "I don't know if you know me, but I know you. For years, you were struggling with a porn addiction - always having to rub one out. Perfectly normal for a man to do, so no shame there... However, you began to film women getting changed or making love while standing outside their windows. A pervert sick as you does not deserve a place in society, but I figured I'd let you have a chance." _All the TVs around the room turned on suddenly. All of them except the one he was on had porn scenes on them. Not just any porn scenes though - the women I'd recorded. _"You'll notice your eyelids are gone, and so you can't shut them. After this tape is done playing, it will switch to another one of your disgusting porno tapes. Since there'll be pornography in every direction around you, you'll have to resist the urge to get an erection or else the rotating saw blade above your body will slice off the head of your penis and you'll bleed to death. You must avoid getting an erection for ten minutes. After those five minutes, your arms and legs will be free to move again and then the saw blade will stop moving, enabling you to get back up and leave. The only way out is through a door that's locked with a keyhole. The key is the one you have to avoid losing! Live or die, David... Make your choice!"_

"WHO ARE YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!?" I screamed. He smirked lightly, and suddenly his screen turned into the one that would be most difficult to avoid getting hard off of. One of the times I'd gone out to get something to stroke to, I came across a house a couple blocks down where two _lesbians _were making love. Obviously, _that _was something I had to record!

I began to try moving my hands while looking at another screen. Some dark-haired white woman sucking off some bald black man. I repeatedly squirmed my arms and legs, but to no success. I looked the other way. A woman and her husband having sex in an outhouse. Only reason I was able to get that on film was because I'd set up a camera inside that outhouse to get women on film while they've got their pants down. I had a good show after that was done.

I continued trying to squirm free. The clock was down to eight minutes now, but it was like my dick had a mind of its own! Goddamn it! If it gets up to nine inches high, it's gonna... it's gonna... I screamed, watching it shake as became less flaccid, more erect, standing up a bit higher.

_Damn it! _I thought. _This would've been so much easier to avoid if I had a pussy instead of a dick! If I had a-_Suddenly, the cursed image of me with tits and a vagina appeared in my mind. My dick shot up in an instant, getting the tip of it sliced off as it moved to pointing at my chin, blood spewing all over my stomach. If this were a situation that didn't put _me _in this trap, I would've been making jokes about how the poor sap on this table just jizzed blood all over himself. Unfortunately for me, _I _was the poor sap on this table. And now I couldn't fuck the door open if I'd survived long enough to get out of the trap. I was assuming the hole was the exact length and shape of my dick. And worst of all, my manhood had a chunk of it missing and I was inevitably going to bleed to death.

This man - whoever he was - had killed me...


End file.
